


Hjerteknuser (one-shot)

by PsychoForHope



Series: KAMUKURA KAMUKURA [2]
Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Angst, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoForHope/pseuds/PsychoForHope
Summary: I wonder, is there still hope for us, will we ever meet again?





	Hjerteknuser (one-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> oh wow, first fanfiction-ish thing since I was in the SnK fandom. So this is a weird mix of something like a poem, song lyrics and your average fanfic. I’m probably gonna rewrite this at some point, because I really like this concept. This was just something I quickly wrote during class loloops.

We are identical, Izuru Kamukura and Hajime Hinata, identical like two drops of water. At least if you ask him. I used to put on a record, and he sung along until I fell asleep in his lap. Oh such beautiful times those were. 

In the past, I couldn’t see anything, and what I saw disappeared. But now, now I see everything that you see. On my finger I’m wearing your ring, and on the ring there is an inscription. What inscription you ask? ‘Heartbreaker’.

I’m wondering if you’re still out there, if I send you my thoughts, would you feel them? Send me a hint, and I’ll send you more. I haven’t seen you in so long, or actually, I haven’t seen you at all. I haven’t seen you since they messed with my brain, I haven’t seen you since I was Hajime.

Hajime is still alive inside, showing me the few memories of you that they couldn’t take away. Like the time we ran on the beach, I hid while you counted to 100 and I knew that you peeked.

The clock is ticking, days pass, even years, but I won’t give up. The one sleeping inside refuses to let me, let you go. I don’t know where you are, and I don’t even know where to start, but if I keep looking, I’m guaranteed to find you at some point. 

Maybe you don’t exist anymore, maybe you are far gone, having found someone else. But maybe, just maybe, there is still hope for us to be together. You might not think about me anymore, throwing the memories of me away. It wouldn’t surprise me, I hurt you when I left.

How ironic that you gave me that ring, just for me to become the heartbreaker.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the song Hjerteknuser by Kaizers Orchestra. It’s my favourite Norwegian song. I’ve actually been thinking of making a crossover or fic or something based on some of the band’s music for a long time now, some of it is just so perfect for some of the DR characters


End file.
